Je te domine
by equinoxe67
Summary: Quand Ludwig prend le dessus sur Orpherus et que celui ci se laisse faire... yaoi, lemon
1. Soumission

Moi, Ludwig, jeune homme froid, distant, ambitieux,…Rien ne me perturbe, rien ne me résiste, très admiré par les autres étudiants et même par nos professeurs . Par-dessus tout je suis très fière de mon rang et de mon self-contrôle, alors pourquoi un tel accident m'est arrivé ? Je suis pourtant le genre d'homme à agir de manière réfléchie ne laissant de place ni aux doutes, ni aux impulsions. Et pourtant j'avais faillit. Et la faute n'était pas des moindres.

Tout avait commencé la veille alors qu'ils étaient tous les cinq dans mes appartements pour boire le thé. Mais très vite la situation avait dégénérée et comme à notre habitude, Orpherus et moi avons eut un différent politique. Alors que la dispute devenait virulente, les trois autres décidèrent de s'éclipser, s'en intervenir, s'en doutes lacés par nos disputes à répétition.

Nous étions à présent seul et poussés complètement à bout. Dans un élan de violence contenu inextrémisse, Orpherus se posta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, du dédain dans le regard. C'est la qu'une impulsion plus forte que les autres me vient, et j'y céda. Je durcis mon regard, lui saisit violement la mâchoire de ma main penchant sa tête légèrement en arrière. Et là, rompant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient, je donnais un coup de langue langoureux sur les lèvres d'Orpherus. Il ne réagit pas, comme pétrifié, je pris alors la lèvre inférieure du blond dans ma bouche, la suçotant puis la mordillant avec provocation.

Toujours pas de réactions hormis un air horrifié sur son joli visage. J'accentuais alors la pression sur sa mâchoire le forçant ainsi à entrouvrir sa bouche. Là, je lui tirais la langue puis la fit passer lentement entre sa gencive et sa lèvre supérieure avant de l'introduire profondément dans sa bouche lui tirant un hoquet, première réaction cohérente. J'eus encore le temps de m'amuser à titiller sa langue, la caressant puis la mordillant avant qu'il ne me repousse et prenne congé de moi, sans un mot, profondément choqué.

J'avais fait une grosse connerie, mais au moins je l'avais bien fait. J'avais put le sentir vibrer son mon baiser, sans doute le premier pour lui. Mais à présent je devais réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes inconsidérés.

Après maintes réflexions j'optais pour la solution : « il ne s'est rien passé ». Ca aurait était parfait si Orpherus ne m'avait pas envoyé des regards à le dérobé durant nos cours. Le pire étant que je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quoi il pensait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'appliqua à m'éviter soigneusement toute la journée, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose se baiser. La journée se déroula calmement, trop même, j'en venais à regretter nos disputes journalières. Une petite confrontation ne me ferait pas de mal, me permettant de bien me défouler, j'avais même déjà trouvé un bon sujet de discorde.

Le soir tombé je regagnais mes appartements, au miracle Orpherus m'y attendait, il veut lui aussi une petite dispute ? Ah…non. Il ne dit rien, mais fixe plutôt ses pieds. En voilà une réaction intéressante.

-Que veux-tu ?

-…

-Si tu n'as rien à dire, sors d'ici, tu n'y à pas était convié.

Raaah … Mais non, pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Il à l'air si gêné son regard a changé, comme intimidé.

-Hier… Pourquoi ?

-Un moyen comme un autre de te montrer que je suis plus fort que toi.

Tiens, il se renfrogne, donc il n'est pas venu pour me le reprocher. Il ferme les yeux, inspire, puis se lance. Je vois bien que ce qu'il a à me dire le blesse, je sens que ses mots ont du mal à franchir le barrage de ses lèvres.

-C'était juste pour ça ?

-Que voudrais-tu que se soit ? Une déclaration, un brin de tendresse ? ( rire sadique )

Ca y est, il s'énerve, je le préfère ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir heurté son honneur. Il s'approche de moi, je peux voir une colère profonde sur les traits de son visage.

-RECOMMENCE !

Ah ! Il prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de me lâcher, il regrette, tente de s'enfuir. Finalement il y à peut être moyen de s'amuser de cette situation. Alors qu'il entrouvre la porte je me précipite sur lui pour la refermée. Il se retourne, se colle contre la porte pour prendre de la distance avec mon corps penché sur lui, une main de chaque côté de son visage.

-Tu veux partir ? Déjà ? C'était si gentiment demandé, j'accède à ta requête, mais j'y mets une condition.

-…

-Déshabilles toi.

-Ludwig ??

Hum… du désespoir, de la panique et de l'envie mêlée à mon nom. C'est bon, je sens bien qu'en cet instant je le domine de tout mon être. Voilà qui commence à m'exciter.

-Allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Mais ??…

Ca y est, il se rebelle, tente de me repousser, alors je m'élance, l'écrasent de mon poids contre la porte pour briser son élan. Voilà, qu'il me refait le coup de jeune homme en état de choc. Voyons comment il va réagir au va et viens de ma jambe entre le haut de ses cuisses. Mmmh… réaction instantanée, dure… aucune maîtrise de lui-même, s'en est consternant. Je m'écarte de son corps frémissant, des tonnes de pensées lubriques me courant dans l'esprit. Je prends une chaise, m'y assois à califourchon face au dossier.

-J'attends.

Il ne semble pas savoir comment réagir sans doute aimerait-il faire bonne figure mais la tension dans son pantalon n'aide pas. Finalement son excitation prend le dessus sur sa raison. Doucement, très doucement, trop à mon goût, il fait glisser ses vêtements le long de son corps jusqu'au sol, magnifique… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse me céder ainsi. Ah… Voilà qu'il coince, ne lui restant qu'un caleçon le bout de ses doigts sous le tissu hésitant à le retirer. Allez, allez, courage mon beau plus bas. Et non il prend son visage dans ses mains semble vouloir faire marche arrière. C'est la que j'interviens. Je me lève attirant ainsi son attention, me reculant nonchalamment prenant soins de rester face à lui. Je m'assois sur le lit, m'y met en appuis sur les coudes, écartent les jambes, provocant, je me caresse les lèvres du bout de ma langue. Bien, voilà que j'obtiens le résultat escompté, le rouge lui monte aux joues, son érection reprend de plus belle, et il s'avance vers moi, le regard troublé par le désir.

-Tssss… Orphé, il te faut encore l'enlever…

Cette fois ci pas de blocage, le voilà nu entrain d'escalader mes jambes légèrement repliées. Il tremble, vibre, c'est si bon de le voir dans cet état. Je le retourne, m'allonge sur lui tout en lui retenant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête. J'évite de le toucher plus que nécessaire, laissant son désir lui devenir douloureux. Je veux l'entendre me supplier, mais il ne le fait pas le bougre. Et je me lance dans un déhanché effréné contre son érection, ce qui le fit gémir de plus en plus fort.

Je dégage alors mes mains, lui attachant les siennes au lit. Je m'assois à califourchon sur son corps sans interrompre les à-coups de mes hanches. Là, j'ouvre ma chemise penchant mon visage sur le côté pour mieux voir ses réactions ; Je caresse sensuellement mon torse m'amusant des effets que ça lui procure. Il à l'air de tellement désiré mon corps. Plus je me caresse plus j'accentue mon déhanché, le regardent avec défit, nos gémissements à l'unisson, moi par jeu, lui par désir. Je sens son entre jambe palpiter et réchauffer l'intérieure de mes cuisses.

Je glisse une main dans mon pantalon pour me caresser, il se tortille voudrait prendre possession de mon corps, je me mis à lécher les doigts de mon autre main, il s'indigne, me regarde larmoyant. Non, non, mon mignon, tu ne m'auras pas, je me mérite. Enfin il se lâche contre le tissu de mon pantalon dans un rauque soulagement. Je retire la main de mon érection, qui se calme petit à petit, je souris, étalant son sperme sur son torse. Je lui présente ma main souillée, il la lèche, je crois que cette soirée est vraiment plus distrayante que je l'avais espéré.

-Bon, maintenant, tu te lèves et tu t'en vas.

Oula le regard perdu qu'il vient de me lancer. Je me penche à nouveau sur lui, mordillant tendrement son arcade.

-Reviens demain soir.

Un dernier clin d'œil rassurant de ma part et le voilà partit ? J'aime le tournant que prend notre relation, Il m'est complètement soumis finalement. A suivre…

* * *

**_Ludwig profite-il d'Orpherus juste pour se sentir plus fort que lui? Pourquoi Orpherus s'est lassé faire? réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Reviews?_**


	2. désespoir

**_Voila encore une suite qui s'est fait attendre et je m'en excuse sincèrement, et je m'excuse aussi du nombre astronomique de fautes d'ortographe ( j'ai honte)!! Que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire et de me donner votre avis !_**

* * *

Je me présente, Orphérus, je suis un jeune homme brillant en proie à un avenir prometteur. Un des meilleurs de ma classe et même de mon école de grands espoirs repose sur moi. Seul ombre au tableau mon rival : Ludwig. Dès mon entré dans cette école Ludwig à su attirer les regards de tous les élèves et de tous les professeurs. Sa froideur et son mépris me glacent, il m'agace autant qu'il attire les autres.

Malgré cela il y à bien une chose chez lui qui m'intrigue, qui m'hypnotise. Ses yeux, froid, qui me dévisage différemment des autres, qui me demandent de faire mes preuves, qui me juge, qui attendent de moi autre chose que d'être un élève brillant. Je sais qu'il me considère également comme son rival et sa me flatte. Mais son regard, ses yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir y être le seul à m'y refléter, de les posséder. J'aimerais qu'il me regarde, qu'il soit attiré par moi autant qu'il m'attire…

Hier j'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Mais après coup, j'en crève, ça n'à pas était le cas, comme toujours il à était égoïste m'a juste regardé souffrir tous ce qu'il voulait c'était me soumettre comme les autres. Si j'étais plus fort, si je n'avais aucune faiblesses ce soir je ne serais pas revenu, je ne l'attendrais pas devant ses appartements. Mais mes pieds m'y ont poussés, quelque part mon cœur ne voulait se résoudre à une évidence aussi douloureuse. Après tous ce que nous avons fait, il ne l'a pas fait avec d'autres, j'espère…

Le voilà au bout du couloir, il arrive. Orphérus, respire, calme-toi. Cette fois ci rien ne se passera comme hier, il ne se jouera plus de moi aussi facilement, ça m'à fait trop mal. Il s'approche me jauge, j'ai l'impression de mourir quand il me regarde ainsi, mon ventre se retourne, mon cœur accélère, j'ai comme envie de pleurer.

Il caresse ma joue du bout de ses doigts, ça serait presque agréable s'il ne me souriait pas d'un air sadique. Il ne ressent rien pour moi hormis du mépris je le vois, ça me fait si mal. Il m'invite à rentrer, mais je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir je vais m'en aller, je ne veux pas lui tenir tête… Trop tard machinalement, désespérément, je viens d'entrer dans l'antre de celui qui hante mes pensées.

On s'assoit sans rien dire, il me propose du thé je me noie dedans pour ne pas avoir à le regarder d'avantage, il me parle mais je ne veux entendre, il me rend fou… Orpherus mais que fais-tu là ? Je crois qu'il vient de se rendre compte que je n'écoute rien, de nouveau se sourire manipulateur. Il se lève, s'approche, me contourne, se place dans mon dos, je peux sentir son souffle chaud et régulier dans ma nuque. Mon dieu que le corps est un traître cette simple présence m'arrache un soupir, ça ne lui échappe pas, dommage…

Il me tire vers son lit, je m'en veux de ne pas réussir à lui résister, il est si beau… Une telle aura de puissance se dégage de lui, je pourrais presque la caresser l'effleurer. Aujourd'hui il me semble différent, ses mains me déshabillent mais pas totalement, elles se faufilent, me découvrent, glissent contre mon torse. Il prend son temps mène le jeu, me donne de lui. A quoi joue t-il ? Il est si différent d'hier, il me rend fou…

Au secours, je panique, il me retourne, me couche sur le ventre, il rit, m'arrache ma chemise, non non non non, réagis, réagis…. Je crois bien que ma peine éclate, que je laisse échapper des sanglots, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vulnérable, ne me blesse pas Lui, ne me blesse plus. Il s'écarte de moi je me retourne le regarde, il semble choqué, tétanisé devant les larmes qui barrent mon visage, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Je ne suis pas un bon jouet, je lui ai coupé sa joie, son bonheur, je crois que durant quelques instants il a eu l'impression que je n'étais pas consentent, qu'il tentait de me violer. Il ne comprend plus rien s'éloigne, gêné par ma peine détourne le visage. Mais non Lui ne t'en va pas, ne me fuis pas, je veux juste être le seul pour toi, s'il le faut, je te laisserais faire de moi ce que tu veux, mais ça me fait si mal… Mes pleurs redoublent, je panique, je tremble, j'ai du mal à respirer….

C'est à son tour de paniquer, il me redresse, me chuchote des paroles rassurantes pour que je me calme. La situation l'agace, je sais bien, qu'il aime trop contrôler ce qui lui arrive pour rester calme lui-même. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, je vais mieux, nous restons ainsi, il me regarde attends que je parle, que je brise la glace, que je lui explique.

J'avais l'air si consentent hier, je le voulais tellement, et aujourd'hui il pause les mains sur moi et je fais une crise de panique. Je suis si désolé de ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette pour ça, mais je ne peu lui expliquer, je ne peux … Que je m'en veux, je viens de me jeter dans ses bras, d'enfuir mon visage dans son cou, lui aussi est déstabilisé, mais ce que j'ai craint n'est pas arrivé car il ne me rejette pas, m'enserre dans ses bras.

Il m'explique qu'il est désolé s'il m'a blessé, s'il est allé trop vite, qu'il pensait vraiment que s'était ce que je voulais… Je lui réponds que je suis désolé que j'en ai envie mais que je ne peux pas. Je lui confie ce qui me tracasse, que j'ai l'impression de n'être rien à ses yeux, que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ce soir avec moi si ce n'est me blesser ouvertement. Il ferme les yeux, semble réfléchir et me demande ce que j'attends exactement de lui.

Ma gorge se serre, je ne sais que dire, il respecte mon trouble, attends que je me décide. Il est si beau… Je pèse le pour et le contre, mon envie de me libérer du poids qui me pèse en le lui confiant, et puis une peur panique d'un rejet de sa part. Mais je ne peux vivre ainsi je ne peux continuer à me mentir à moi-même, je l'aime. J'ai temps voulu le détester, mais rien n'y fait, je t'aime ! Si je lui dis, si ce n'est pas partagé, s'il me rit au nez, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.

Cet amour est peut être un caprice d'adolescent, mais je mourais sans ses bras. La signification d'un tel aveu serait si lourde pour moi. Je n'ai plus personne depuis la mort de ma sœur je veux me raccrocher à Lui. Mon destin se retrouve entre ses doigts. Il à le pouvoir de briser ou de préserver ma vie. Puis-je lui mettre une telle pression ?

Je me lance, je le regarde, approche mon visage, lui dépose un petit baiser avant de m'écarter. Je ferme les yeux, les siens me déconcentre. Deux mots, je ne peux prononcer d'avantage, le souffle me manque : « Je t'aime ». C'est dit, je n'ose ouvrir les yeux. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. J'appréhende sa réaction.

Cela doit bien faire 2 ou 3 minutes que je n'ai pas rouvert les yeux, qu'il n'à rien dit et que je n'ai senti aucun mouvement de lui. Une vague d'horreur et de peine me transperce, il ne veut sûrement pas de moi et ne sait comment me l'annoncer. Alors je m'y prépare, je ravale mes larmes et j'ouvre les yeux.

Il semble aussi perdu que moi, mais reste interdit, regarde dans le vague. De longues minutes s'écoulent encore, puis il se décide à affronter mon regard. Pour la première fois le mur de glace et d'indifférence qu'il s'impose semble anéantie, a travers ses yeux je peux voir passer des émotions, troubles, effacés, indéfinissable… Pitié, il ouvre la bouche, il va parler faite qu'il ne me dise pas de m'en aller, j'en mourais…

Voilà mon destin se joue aujourd'hui, ses mots décideront de mon avenir. Je suis accroché à ses lèvres, mon cœur s'arrache dans ma poitrine à m'en arracher des halètements de douleurs. Mon corps est parcouru de spasme, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on pouvait aimer aussi désespérément quelqu'un.

« Orphé….

* * *

_**En voila une fin sadique d'autatrice!!! Alors réciprocue? Non?**_


	3. rmensonge et rival?

_**Et bien, pour une fois je me suis dépéchée, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre la réponse de Ludwig, je ne suis pas si sadique! Merci pour les reviews **_

* * *

Voilà mon destin se joue aujourd'hui, ses mots décideront de mon avenir. Je suis accroché à ses lèvres, mon cœur s'arrache dans ma poitrine à m'en arracher des halètements de douleurs. Mon corps est parcouru de spasme, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on pouvait aimer aussi désespérément quelqu'un.

-

« Orphé….

-

Ludwig s'interrompit, la tête lui tournait, il n'était pas sur d'éprouver des sentiments aussi fort pour Orphé que ceux qu'il lui vouait. Il n'était même pas sur de l'aimer, mais ce discours, cette panique dans les yeux d'Orphé l'avait quelque part touché. Il ne voulait pas que le joli blond soit malheureux il se devait de faire face comme d'habitude et de choisir la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

-

« Orphé, je t 'aime aussi. »

-

Voilà, il l'avait dit en espèrent que cela ne sonne pas faut. Il lui mentait, mais parfois un mensonge vaut mieux que la vérité, après tout il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. En prononcent ces quelques mots, il lui offrait simplement une chance de le conquérir, de faire précisément naître ses sentiments, c'est ce que Ludwig essayait de se convaincre. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le préciser à Orphé, ça le détruirait, après tout plus tard il aurait à diriger côte à côte, mieux valait ne pas endiguer leur relation, et puis physiquement il lui plaisait, jouer les amoureux ne devrait pas être si difficile.

-

Orphé semblait inanimé inerte devant cet aveu, puis peu à peu il reprit ses esprits, un merveilleux sourire et un soupir de soulagement lui échappèrent. Tendrement il se blotti dans les bras de l'homme dont il pensait être aimé et sanglota doucement, mais pas de tristesse cette fois ci, de joie.

-

Ludwig et Orphé passèrent la nuit entrelacé, ne faisant que dormir côte à côte aucun des deux n'avait la force d'en faire d'avantage, la soirée avait été éprouvante.

-

En se réveillant Orphé ne put s'empêcher de se blottir d'avantage dans les bras de Ludwig, souriant en repensant à la veille. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cet amour pouvait être réciproque. L'étreinte réveilla Lui qui lui fit un tendre sourire avant de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Puis après avoir fermé la porte pour se diriger vers la douche il fit marche arrière retourna dans la chambre et demanda taquin :

-

« Orphé, que dis-tu d'une douche en ma compagnie » ( agrémenté d'un sourire pervers, au temps rentabiliser la relation dans laquelle il c'était lancé pour faire plaisir au blondinet, après tout, il lui devait bien ça ).

-

« Et bien… Pourquoi pas ! »

-

( s'approchent lentement tel un prédateur, Lui saisit le menton d'Orphé et lui susurra à l'oreille) « Je vais te faire pleurer comme hier, mais pas pour les même raisons mon mignon… »

-

Orphé soufflé par la proposition mais néanmoins ravit se précipita joyeusement dans la salle de bain devancent même son nouvel amant. Lorsque celui ci le rejoignit, il eut droit à des reproches comme quoi il marchait trop lentement. Sourire et amusement au rendez-vous de cette remarque.

-

« Mais Orphé toi qui avait de l'avance tu porte toujours tes vêtements ? Tu sais j'ai toujours trouvé que tu t'habillais trop. Je dois avouer tout de même que j'aime tes habits surtout lorsqu ils sont gentiment par terre. »

-

« Mmmmh, j'attendais que tu sois la, vois-tu, j'ai du mal à les enlever seul… » ( regard faussement innocent )

-

Sans se faire prier Ludwig hotta un à un les vêtements de son compagnon, faisant traîner ses mouvements, infligeant des caresses a chaque bout de peau étant à sa disposition, arrivé au caleçon il passa ses deux mains sous le tissu, sur un fessier musclé, et s'arrêta là.

-

« Tu… Tu ne l'enlève pas ? »

-

( Rire sadique) « J'attendais juste que tu me le demande, j'aime qu'on me supplie, tu sais. »

-

« Hein, oui, oui j'avais remarqué vois-tu »

-

Ludwig écarta le dernier bout de tissus du corps parfait d'Orphé en riant.

-

« Maintenant va m'attendre sous la douche veux-tu ? »

-

« Ne te fais pas trop désirer »

-

Et après un léger baiser sur les lèvres, Orphé entra dans la douche. Allumant l'eau, posant ses paumes à plat sur le carrelage en face de lui, fermant les yeux, il laissa le jet d'eau se répandre le long de son corps. Petit à petit, il se détendit profitant de la chaleur et de la douceur de l'eau sur son corps respirant doucement les vapeurs chaudes qui remontaient vers le plafond. Le corps frai de Ludwig se faufila derrière lui pour se coller à son dos. Orphé pouvait sentir son corps nu dans son dos se réchauffer peu à peu.

-

L'eau paru augmenter subitement de température, ou peut être était-ce dut aux mains qui parcouraient le torse du blond. Les caresses étaient précises, douces, s'attardents ici et la, à la recherche d'un quelconque point sensible du corps à la merci des envies de Ludwig.

-

Orphérus se senti pousser lentement vers le mur, il dut se plaquer contre le carrelage froid, contrastent avec son corps brûlant. Il senti son amant lui déposer furtivement des baisers dans son coup, puis sur son épaule, une main mutine se faufilant un passage entre lui et le mur pour venir caresser sa virilité tendue de plaisir.

-

« Orphé, ne m'en veux pas si j'en viens vite au fait, je ne veux pas être en retard en cours tout de même… »

-

Ses quelques mots furent accompagné d'un doigt, puis de deux pénétrant son intimité. Orphé répondit en haletant sous l'effet d'une légère douleur :

-

« Je te remercie Ludwig, c'est très romantique, vraiment…. »

-

« Si tu voulais du romantisme, tu as choisi la mauvaise personne. »

-

« Je vois…. »

-

Orphé s'arrêta de parler net, Ludwig avait profité de la diversion pour le pénétrer assez brusquement, provoquent un râle de plaisir d'une part et de douleur de l'autre. Mais la douleur fut de courte durée, peut à peut remplacée par un désir ardent allant au rythme des secousses contre sa prostate.

-

Le ballet de plus en plus rapide et violent, renforcait le contact de l'érection d'Orphé contre le mur tiède, le plaisir n'en étant que décuplé. Orphé ne su combien de temps ils avaient mis à atteindre l'orgasme tellement le plaisir lui avait fait perdre pieds, mais une chose et sur, finalement lui et Ludwig étaient arrivé en retard à leur cours.

-

Ludwig bien que comblé était profondément vexé d'être arrivé en retard, il s'était trop laissé aller, il n'était pas parvenu à se contrôler et abréger ses ébats, ce qui lui valait le regard réprobateur de son professeur.

-

« Ludwig, Orphérus, messieurs, j'aimerais vraiment savoir la raison de votre retard. »

-

" Et moi la raison de votre incompétence. " La réplique de Ludwig fut venimeuse, laissent leur professeur quoie, qui finalement continua son cours, préfèrent ne pas tenir tête à son élève le plus prometteur, il ne le connaissait que trop bien et la savait irritable. Il inspirait un profond respect chez les enseignants qui avaient pris pour habitude de lui passer ses nombreux caprices, aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle.

-

Mais si leur professeur ignora l'incident les amis de Lui et Orphé intrigués par le retard peu habituel des deux élèves leurs lancèrent des regards interrogateurs toute l'heure, ce qui exaspéra l'un et gêna l'autre. ( je ne pense pas avoir à préciser lesquels)

-

La fin de l'heure arrivait, Naoji se précipita vers Ludwig inquiet.

-

« Ludwig, depuis que je te connais, tu n'es jamais arrivé en retard au moindre cours, tu sais , s'il t'arrive quelque chose tu peux tout me dire » Naoji ayant pour habitude de dramatiser se morfondait déjà imaginant le pire car la réponse de Lui ne se fit pas immédiatement.-

-

« Naoji, calme-toi » Ludwig avait parlé étrangement doucement, ce penchant vers l'oreille du jeune japonais il lui souffla quelques mots pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres. Puis se redressant, il lui sourit, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Naoji rougis violement et rit nerveusement.

-

Orphé ayant assisté à l'échange, se senti étrangement mal, jaloux même, Ludwig et Naoji avaient toujours étaient proche, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais il trouvait cela déplacé. Il se promit de demander plus tard à Ludwig la nature de leur relation, refoulant la colère qui montait en lui, après tout, Ludwig l'aimait, il ne devait pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

-

Toute la journée durant, Ludwig fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et Orphé, après tout il trouvait ça normal, il n'allait tout de même pas crier au monde qu'il se faisait un étudient. Mais il voyait bien que son attitude vexait Orphé, il faudrait qu'il mette les choses au point, il ne se permettrait de révéler cette relation à personnes même pas à leurs amis proche, après tout il avait des devoir envers sa famille, une telle relation ne lui était pas permise.

-

Orphé était au comble de l'exaspération, ce soir là, lui et ses amis mangeaient tous ensemble, en plus du fait que Ludwig, l'avait passablement ignoré toute la journée, Naoji ne cessait de le coller, souriant souvent, trop à son goût. La psychose montait de plus en plus, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il était en couple depuis même pas une journée qu'il ressemblait déjà à une mégère aigrie par la jalousie et paranoïaque en plus de ça. Mais c'est vrai quoi, Ludwig était à lui et la Naoji essayait de lui piquer, il fallait qu'il réagisse.

-

L'opération ne pas se laisser concurrencer par Naoji pouvait commencer.

* * *

**_Voila une nouvelle fin sadique sa relation est elle vraiment menacée par Naoji? Orphé va t'il se faire aimer de Lui? Mystère mystère!!_**


	4. Naoji et Ludwig

_**Voilà une suite qui fut rapide je l'espère merci pour les reviews, et surtout merci à Elaelle qui me motive pour écrire chaque nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez apprécier et désolé pour l'orthographe !!**_

* * *

- 

-

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce matin, un matin comme t'en d'autres me dira t-on, je me suis levé la mort d'en l'âme. Encore une journée à me sentir seul et déchiré loin de chez moi et de ma famille. L'insouciance de mon état de demi-sommeill se dissipe peu à peu en même temps que mon mal aise grandit. Ravalent mes larmes, machinalement je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, comme un automate je file sous l'eau, et je frotte, frotte, comme si ça pouvait me laver de mes mauvaises pensées. Mais comme à chaque fois, rien n'y fait, et je finis inévitablement par mêler mes larmes et mes pleurs silencieux à l'eau de ma toilette.

-

Une fois m'être vidé de toutes ses sensations désagréables que j'exècre au plus au point, je me sens un peu soulagé, mais toujours aussi seul. Sans réfléchir, je m'habille, piochant au hasard dans ma garde robe un regard discret pour vérifier que le tout s'accorde, et tel un corps sans âme je sors de ma chambre et marche doucement vers la salle à manger commune aux élèves de ma classe.

-

Péniblement j'aborde un visage calme et souriant, saluant mes camarades, un bref regard dans la salle me permet de remarquer que Ludwig n'est pas la, Ludwig… Seule personne qui cherche à m'apaiser à me consoler, être avec lui, c'est comme être un peu moins seul, alors qu'aucune autre compagnie me procure ce sentiment. Même si beaucoup de personnes sont gentilles avec moi, et que je fréquente d'autres élèves, je considère Ludwig comme mon seul ami, lui seul me permet de me lever le matin et d'affronter le monde. Un jour il m'a dit que je valais beaucoup, que je méritais d'être reconnu, et qu'à ses côtés je pourrais faire de grandes choses. Ce n'est pas le discours d'une pseudo puissance ou reconnaissance qui m'a conduit à rester à ses côtés, mais plutôt l'attention qu'il m'a porté, moi qui n'était rien, son sourire qu'il m'a offert alors qu'envers tous il reste méprisant.

-

Au fil du temps nous sommes devenus très proche, avec lui je peu me rendre compte à quoi ressemblerait une vie heureuse, en avoir un avent goût. Mais loin de ses yeux, la tristesse m'envahis, me dépasse. Et je mange mon petit déjeuner sans un mot, sans un regard pour quiconque, guettant la porte, espérant le voir arriver, pour le voir me sourire, s'asseoir à mes côtés. Mais rien n'y fit.

-

L'heure des cours arriva bien lentement, c'est étonnant comme quand on est seul le temps semble prendre un vicieux plaisir à se faire attendre. Toujours le regard vide j'entre dans la salle de classe, m'assoit, il n'est toujours pas la. Le cours commence, j'y prête une oreille discrète, mon esprit perdu ailleurs, dans l'inquiétude, le doute, la crainte de ne plus jamais revoir Ludwig. Il m'arrive d'y penser, que sa présence n'est que fabulation de mon esprit, un leurre fabriqué de toute pièce pour me tenir compagnie. Et dans ses moments la, comme maintenant, le désespoir me pousse à rechercher un contact avec Ludwig, pour m'assurer qu'il est bel et bien vivant, mais il n'est pas la.

-

Les yeux rivés sur mes genoux j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, mon cœur s'accélère, pourvu que se soit lui, je croise les doigts, redresse la tête, oui ! Il est la, me lance un regard furtif, puis un léger hochement de tête que seul moi perçoit, il me fait souvent se signe, pour me rassurer. Je remarque à peine la présence d'Orphérus derrière lui, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à leur altercation avec le professeur.

-

« Ludwig, Orphérus, messieurs, j'aimerais vraiment savoir la raison de votre retard. »

-

« Et moi la raison de votre incompétence. » Réplique fidèle à lui-même, il ne changera jamais, enfin j'espère. Il s'assoit et malgré la colère que je vois s'écouler en lui, il prend le temps, au passage, de me caresser imperceptiblement la main. Ses gestes sont indispensables pour moi-même s'ils me donnent l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile dans la nécessité d'être protégée, Ludwig ne me voit pas comme ça, il me dit que si je le voulais, je serais aussi fort que lui. Mais je ne le veux pas, il est bien assez fort pour deux, temps qu'il reste à mes côtés je me sens mieux bercé dans son ombre.

-

Le cours se termine enfin je me précipite vers Lui et lui débite les inepties floues que ma cervelle a cogité :

-

« Ludwig, depuis que je te connais, tu n'es jamais arrivé en retard au moindre cours, tu sais, s'il t'arrive quelque chose tu peux tout me dire » Il ne répond pas, il ne répond pas, mon dieu, il ne veut plus me tenir dans la confidence, ou non, c'est peut être grave…

-

« Naoji, calme-toi » Sa voix je la perçois au loin, rassurante. Il se penche vers moi, sa joue frôlant la mienne et me glisse à l'oreille une révélation dont je me serais passé, qui me fit rougir violement.

-

« Je prenais mon pied sous la douche » M'a t-il chuchoté, il est tellement franc avec moi, je le lui en suis reconnaissant, bien que parfois toute vérité ne soit pas bonne à dire. Il me sourit, mon trouble le fait toujours rire. Et me caresse la joue geste qu'il a l'habitude de faire pour me calmer. Me voilà enfin entièrement rassuré. Je me reprends légèrement, reprends un peu de distance, quand je vais mieux je ne quémande plus vraiment les contacts. Mais je lui souris et lui parle de tout et de rien comme ferais tous les amis.

-

La discussion principale d'aujourd'hui fut de lui rabacher joyeusement toute la journée :

-

« Avec qui ? Prof, élève ? Fille, garçon ? Seul ? »Mais ne cédant pas d'un centimètre il se contenta de ses regards mystérieux. Le misérable, je vais lui tirer les verres du nez. Et nous rions de bon cœur, je suis distrait, en oublis jusqu'à mes tracas, il n'est pas courant d'avoir une telle discussion avec un bloc de mépris tel que dirais certains.

-

Un petit détail me retourne cependant, j'ai l'impression que Orphérus me regarde de travers aujourd'hui, et de même lorsqu'il regarde Lui. Mais il reste interdit, ne prononcent mots, ne s'expliquant pas. Ludwig a remarqué également, il me dit de ne pas y prêter attention et nous voilà repartit dans nos babillages habituels.

-

La fin du jour tire peu à peu les couleurs de l'horizon, nous prenons tous congé, bien que Ludwig et moi restions côte à côte, nous avons pour petite habitude de boire un thé, un à deux soirs par semaine ensemble. Mais une fois devant les appartements de Ludwig, Orphérus est là, adossé à la porte, un air mécontent et les bras croisés.

-

« Ludwig, j'aimerais que nous parlions. »

-

« Plus tard Orphé tu veux, je suis accompagné ne vois-tu pas ? ». Je sens un regard réprobateur se tourner vers moi, ça me met mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ont un grand besoin de s'expliquer tous les deux et je ne veux pas faire partie de leur différent.

-

« Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en vais, remettons ça à plus tard Lui. » Je partis précipitamment, j'entendis encore vaguement Lui m'appeler, puis le début d'une dispute certainement, les éclats de voix me parvenant me semblèrent criés et venimeux.

-

Pas mécontent pour un sous d'avoir fuis le conflit, ils sont toujours très violents et désagréables entre ses deux là, je me faufile dans ma chambre, m'étend sur mon lit. Avent que mon esprit ne divague une nouvelle fois dans mes soucis, je me repenche sur ma journée, le retard de Ludwig et Orphé, les regards oblique de ce dernier, leur dispute, les quelques mots de Ludwig déversés dans mon oreille… Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil, peut être qu'un élément m'ayant échappé permettant de relié le tout m'apparaîtra.

-

Finalement, le sommeil me prit avant mes soucis, et je me laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, pour une nuit sans cauchemar, pour une fois….

-

-

**Pendant ce temps :**

-

-

« Orphé, Orphé, reprend toi, tu te fais des idées voyons, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Allez viens, rentre, on en reparlera plus tard. »

-

« Non, non ! Tu dormiras seul ce soir, jusqu'à ce que se soit éclairci. »

-

Et laissant Ludwig seul, abandonné et frustré sur le pas de sa porte, comme Orphé aimait à le penser, il s'éloigni d'un pas décidé. Intérieurement il espéra se faire rattraper, sentir des bras protecteurs l'entourer pour le cajoler, mais rien. Temps pis, dormir seul ne lui fera pas de mal et lui permettra de mieux réfléchir à la situation.

-

Peut être avait-il exagéré, sa crise de jalousie n'avait peut être pas de fondement comme s'évertuait à lui dire Lui, il n'y avait que de l'amitié profonde entre eux… Et C'est vrai il était peut être préférable de ne pas afficher leur relation en public. Mais quand même Orphé se sentait vexé, rejeté, encore une fois peut être à tord. Il détestait lorsque Ludwig avait raison, ça lui donnait une impression d'infériorité insupportable.

-

Orphé finalement ne rentra pas dans ses quartiers, préférant déambuler dans les couloirs du bâtiment pour se calmer. Après avoir parcouru 10 fois les trois étages successifs, fais 8 allez retour devant le hall d'entré, monté un nombre incalculable de fois les escaliers. Il pouvait même dire que pour passer d'un étage à l'autre, l'escalier comportait 20 marches pour les deux premiers étages et 16 pour le troisième.

-

Enfin calmé, raisonné, le besoin qu 'éprouvait Orphé de se sentir au plus près de Ludwig fut plus fort que sa bouderie et ses pieds le guidèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte devant les appartements de celui ci. L'heure était tardive, Orphé hésitait à toquer, il allait sûrement, le réveiller, le déranger, il voulait à tout prix éviter une nouvelle dispute.

-

Mais timidement, ne voulant se résigner à dormir loin des bras de son aimé, il tendit timidement sa main et déposa deux légers coups contre la porte.

* * *

_**Et bien voila, Orphé et Ludwig réconciliés?? Naoji hors concurence?? Votre avis?**_


	5. La déprime de Ed

Mais timidement, ne voulant me résigner à dormir loin des bras de mon aimé, je tendis timidement ma main et déposais deux légers coups contre la porte.

-

Tremblant d'impatiente, je fixais la porte en bois massif espèrent la voir s'ouvrir sur le visage concilient de mon cher et tendre. Mais rien n'y fit, aucun mouvement n'anima l'entrée de l'appartement. Résigné, traînant les pieds, je regagnais le couloir menant à ma chambre. Fixant intensément le sol, ployant sous le poids de la tristesse qui grandissait en moi, une paire de bottes luxueuses en cuir entra dans mon champ de vision.

-

N'osant que trop espérer, je remontais les yeux doucement, profitant de la vue qui m'était offerte. L'euphorie du moment se dissipa presque instantanément lorsque le regard courroucé de Ludwig me répondit.

-

« Où étais-tu ? Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure que je t'attends ! »

-

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas attendre… »

-

« Pourquoi baisses-tu le regard Orphé ? »

-

Redressant du bout des doigts le menton du joli blond, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis passant une main caressante sur son visage, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux. La magie de l'instant entraîna les chastes ébats plus loin. Un bruissement de tissus, une langue glissant sur une carotide, une main se frayent calmement un chemin contre une peau frémissante, un…

-

« Et vous là ! C'est pas un endroit pour faire…ça…Ludwig, Orphérus ? C'est impossible, … que ?? »

-

Regard ébahis, hagard, choqué de Ed.

-

-

Naoji frémit, trembla puis sursauta, se réveillant définitivement de son cauchemar brumeux. Il est évident que les cris retentissent dans les couloirs avaient beaucoup aidé. Enfilent à la hâte un peignoir de soie bleue nuit, sa couleur préférée, il se précipita vers l'origine du vacarme.

-

Là, le spectacle qui l'attendait lui coupa le souffle. Ludwig était adossé négligemment contre le mur et scrutait le plafond comme s'il voulait le foudroyer. Orphérus sautillait nerveusement en criant des choses incompréhensibles autour de Ed, qui lui arborait un air tétanisé sur ses traits, un « oohhhhhhhhhhh » perpétuel s'arrachent de sa bouche.

-

Après la première vague de surprise passée, Naoji s'approcha furtivement de Lui, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes alors qu'il bravait le déluge. Timidement il tira comme un enfant sur la manche de son ami, puis lui adressant son plus doux regard pour équilibrer avec l'agacement qui émanait de Ludwig, il demanda :

-

« Lui, dis-moi, que faites-vous ici à crier à 2h du matin ? »

-

« Je me le demande, un thé ? »

-

« Volontié. »

-

-

Ce la faisait maintenant une heure que les cours avaient commencé une longue heure ou je devais lutter à tout instant pour rester éveiller. Autant dire que dans cet état il m'est impossible de me concentré sur les paroles de notre professeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de balayer la salle du regard, ironique comme je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état pitoyable.

-

M'affalent un petit peu plus sur ma table, je lâchais un soupir déchirant, m'attirant les foudres de notre professeur. Détournant alors mon attention, je la fixais sur Orphé, mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais voir que son dos, alors qu'habituellement, il venait prendre place à côté de moi, aujourd'hui il s'était placé de manière à ne pas me voir.

-

Les évènements de la nuit passée me reviennent. Orphérus mon ami de toujours est gay, est avec un de nos amis se déprave dans les couloirs,… Le seul facteur de l'histoire me dérangent véritablement est le fait qu'il ne m'en ai jamais parlé auparavant. Il à fallut que je le découvre par hasard pour connaître la vérité.

-

Je ne comprends pas, depuis toujours lui et moi n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, nous nous parlons de tout, partageons le moindre de nos soucis, comme des frères. Du moins, pour moi, ça avait toujours était le cas. Si Orphé m'en avait parlé, m'aurait confié son homosexualité, son faible pour Ludwig, je l'aurais compris, aidé et conseillé. Mais non, sur ce coup il ne m'avait pas fait confiance, m'avait extrait de la confidence. Pourtant cela devait faire un moment que cette histoire se tramait. Un amour de fleuri pas de la sorte un beau matin…

-

Même si je peux comprendre qu'il ai eu peur de m'en parler, je ne peux m 'empêcher de me sentir vexé. Je pensais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça. Je pensais notre amitié sans failles ni limites. Un nouveau soupir exaspéré m'échappa. Naoji leva alors les yeux vers moi, m'offrant un sourire réconfortant, puis détourna son attention de moi pour échanger des gestes complices avec Ludwig. Ils ont l'air si proche, je suis sur que Naoji au moins, était au courant.

-

J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la dédramatiser, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose s'est brisé, même si je souhaiterais encore espérer. Quelque chose en nous a changé, tant de choses dans notre relation se sont estompées. Dois-je oublier ce sentiment dérangent ? Ou lui faire face courageusement ? Si pour toi je ne suis plus rien, que me restera t-il hormis mes yeux pour pleurer ? Je t'en pris retourne-toi, regarde-moi…

-

Mais non, tu continus à fixer droit devant toi, pas une seule attention pour tes arrières. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'en veux à personne, j'ai l'habitude … De n'être qu'une ombre… insignifiant. Si je pouvais être objectif mon ami, je viendrais te parler, t'expliquer mes tourments, mais je suis trop concerné, blessé. Je n'ai qu'un profond désir, c'est que tout redevienne comme avant, alors j'accepterais votre choix, et toi et moi, on se sourira. Mais on ne peut revenir en arrière, n'est ce pas ? Plus rien ne sera comme hier.

-

C'est devant cet aveu inexistant que j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était brisé. M'a t'on dit que notre exclusivité prendrait fin ainsi ? Mais à présent je vais devoir apprendre à te partager… Orphé, pardonne-moi si la tâche s'avère difficile.

-

-

Aujourd'hui, le professeur eut le droit à une tempête de soupirs en classe. Après avoir donner un exercice à ses élèves il s'attarda à identifier le problème. Ludwig lançait souvent des soupirs agacés, Orphérus désespéré, ceux de Ed étaient tristes, pour Naoji compatissant et Camus, et bien lui il s'était d'incompréhension. Il ne savait sûrement pas ce qui prenait à ses amis. La curiosité titilla le professeur, d'habitudes les élèves de cette classe sont dignes et imperturbables, surtout ce petit groupe, et aujourd'hui ils semblaient tous perturbés S'aurait vraiment était intéressant a approfondir si ça n'affectais pas la qualité de leur travaille, malheureusement, Naoji regardait trop Ludwig pour se concentré, Ludwig écrivais si vite qu'il en déchirait sa page, Orphérus gribouillais au coin de sa feuille, Ed ne se donnais même pas la peine de lire l'énoncé, et quant à Camus celui là était trop occupé à se retourné dans tous les sens cherchant une réponse au mystère dont il n'avait pas était témoin.

-

Heureusement l'heure du repas arrivant, cela leur donnera peut être le temps d'arranger les choses avant la reprise de la leçon. L'espoir fait vivre n'est ce pas ?

-

-

Alors que toute la classe se levait pour prendre congé, Naoji traîna un peu plus que nécessaire, Ludwig l'attendit, heureux de pouvoir esquiver les trois autres. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, décidés à aller manger en dehors de l'établissement tout les deux. Alors qu'ils commençaient à traverser le parc, Naoji fut le premier à briser la glace.

-

« Alors tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire, tu es heureux avec Orphérus ? Si c'est le cas ça me va ! »

-

Aucune réponse seul un regard.

-

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je … tu peux, tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je comprends mieux le comportement d'Orphée maintenant. »

-

Aucune réponse seul ton regard

-.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les hommes… » continuant Naoji le cœur battent soudainement étonnement vite dans sa poitrine.

-

Aucune réponse seul ce regard.

-

« Je suis juste un peu triste… de devoir te partager, on ne pourra plus boire le thé ensemble aussi souvent. »

-

Dieu que j'aime ce regard, quand dans tes yeux je ne vois que moi, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à compter.

-

Tu te penches, m'embrasses l'arcade sourcilière et me réponds, enfin.

-

« Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'avoir à mes côtés, à ce niveau la, la concurrence ne peu exister. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul pour moi. »

-

A ses mots, un pincement au cœur surgit chez Naoji ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, seulement, ce qu'il lui promettait dans ses quelques mots le faisait espérer, désespérément. Et c'était douloureux trop douloureux. Naoji ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il attendait de plus, pourtant Ludwig lui offrait tout ce dont il pensait avoir besoin.

* * *

**_Voilà, encore merci pour les reviews, surtout de ma reviewveuse préférée ( je pense qu'elle se reconnaît). Bon voilà aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de développer le personnage de Ed, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi !_**

**_A la prochaine._**


	6. tel est pris qui croyez prendre Ed!

Tu te penche, m'embrasse l'arcade sourcilière et me réponds, enfin.

« Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'avoir à mes côtés, à ce niveau la, la concurrence ne peu exister. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul pour moi. »

A ses mots, un pincement au cœur surgit chez Naoji ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, seulement, ce qu'il lui promettait dans ses quelques mots le faisait espérer, désespérément. Et c'était douloureux trop douloureux. Naoji ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il attendait de plus, pourtant Ludwig lui offrait tout ce dont il pensait avoir besoin.

Mes pas dans les tiens, les tiens dans les miens, nous rejoignons la terrasse ensoleillée d'un restaurent chaleureux. Je lève mon regard vers le ciel, le soleil brille, les nuages poussés par le vent et en pareil instant je souris à la vie. Mieux vaut oublier mes soucis et sur toi je pose doucement mes yeux et ce que je vois n'est que bonheur, c'est l'effet que tu me fais. Et c'est dans ses moments que je me demande ce que tu penses de moi, si j'ai une place dans ton cœur et si toi aussi tu recherches mon sourire.

J'aime les jours comme aujourd'hui où tu me racontes ta vie attablé à cette terrasse. Je me laisse alors bercer par le son de ta voix suivant par-ci par-là les belles images que tu me comtes. Encore une belle journée à t'admirer, une journée comme aucune autre.

Et le temps glisse sur nous sans nous atteindre, plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux, quand tu me prouve que je suis unique. Et tu te confonds dans mon euphorie, nous nous sourions. Ce soir je m'endormirais comblé repensant à cet instant heureux et demain je me lèverais impatient parce que de toi je suis dépendant. Je savoure les dernières minutes de notre solitude, j'en ai oublié de manger, trop occupé à te contempler.

Je pause ma tête sur ton épaule, ferme les yeux, me laissent doucement guider par tes mains qui se posent sur moi et ainsi étroitement enlacés, nous levons notre regard vers l'horizon pour clôturer ce rêve et tout doucement nous laisser guider par nos pieds devant le bâtiment qui va dessiner notre avenir. Avenir que tu m'as promis à tes côtés mon ami.

-

-

-

Camus tendit sa main pâle vers une belle orchidée pourpre, elle plairait sûrement à Lui pensa t-il distraitement. Humant son délicat parfum, redessinant ses contours du bout des doigts il sourit. Laissent les fines pétales effleurer sa joue il repensa avec tristesse à Ed et Orphérus. Il était désolé de les avoir abandonnés, mais après avoir essayé de les raccommoder sans succès durant le repas, il avait ressentit le besoin de s'isoler.

La mauvaise humeur et les rancoeurs transpercent immédiatement son cœur, il était impuissant devant le trouble de ses précieux amis.

Enserrant doucement la tige, parcourant les feuilles avec précaution, il sourit à nouveau, repensant aux bons moments passés avec eux. Espérant intérieurement que leur tumulte ne dura pas et qu'ils en ressortiront plus forts et plus proches. Admirant le porté de la fleur, son plissement sous la brise légère qui lui parvenait en courant d'air, il ne put que compatir de loin à cette histoire dont il n'était pas acteur. Orphé et Ed venaient de lui expliquer, mais Camus s'en était douté. Et à présent il avait le pressentiment d'en connaître le dénouement.

Timidement, après un dernier regard sur sa serre fleurie et une dernière bouffée d'air parfumée, il se retourna. Il était l'heure, il devait apporter sa présence et son soutien à ses amis, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

-

-

-

Les stylos glissent sur le papier, tout le monde se concentre, les réponses naissent dans les esprits éveillés. Mais penché sur une table, le stylo relevé, un jeune garçon blond laisse son esprit vagabonder par la fenêtre.

Il pensait à son amour dévorant, à son amitié si chère à ses yeux, ne trouvent pas de compromis suffisant pour concilier les deux. Ne pouvant renoncer ni à l'un ni à l'autre, ça équivalait à diminuer par deux le temps qu'il pouvait partager avec Ed, mais cela faisait tellement souffrir celui ci.

Alors impuissant, Orphérus le laissait se murer dans sa douleur et pleurer leur malheur. Comment remédier à cela, comment tout arranger lorsqu'on ne veut pas avoir à choisir entre son amour et son amitié. Ed devait lui pardonner, comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Mais avant tout, Ed lui en voulait de ne pas avoir apprit sa relation de sa bouche. Tant de fois Orphé avait voulu et faillit lui révéler, ne trouvant pas ou fuyant le bon moment. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait déjà eut tellement de mal à reconnaître cet amour et avait tellement pleurer de ne pas réussir à le faire se dissiper qu'il l'avait enfermé dans le silence et le secret au fin fond de son cœur. Mais aujourd'hui il s'en voulait, était-il coupable ? Avait-il était égoïste ?

« Orphérus un problème avec votre exercice ? »

« Non monsieur, je l'ai finit. »

« Votre feuille. »

Le professeur contempla un instant alors la feuille vierge de son élève, relevant des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, il le vit rougissant fixer le sol avec intensité. Toute la classe était retournée vers lui. Reposent la copie sur le bureau il prit la parole :

« C'est très bien. »

Son élève avait l'air si désemparais, il méritait que l'on ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Mais Dieu seul sait ce qui se passe en ce moment dans la tête des candidats au strabl. Soupir, le rôle de professeur était parfois frustrant, constater le mal être de ses élèves et ne pouvant s'en mêler outre mesure pour les aider.

-

-

-

C'est ce moment que choisit le directeur pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Raclement des chaises sur le parquet, les élèves se levant respectueusement d'un même élan.

« Allons, allons jeunes gens, rasseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Nouveau raclement du planché. Après quelques messes basses échangées entre le directeur et le professeur, le discours se poursuivit :

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre école va participer à une série d'activités diverses afin de récolter un maximum de fond pour une œuvre humanitaire. Et comme vous devez-vous en douter j'ai choisit votre classe pour les organiser. Les projets sont libres et devront être effectuer par des petits groupes de trois personnes maximums. Je suis sûr que vous allez trouver des idées qui rapporteront gros pour l'association, je vous fais confiance. Si vous avez d'autres questions, veuillez vous adresser à votre professeur, sur ce je vous laisse étudier. »

Et le directeur s'enfuit joyeusement d'un pas léger. Ed se pencha alors précipitamment vers Orphé, l'habitude lui faisant oublier sa bouderie.

« C'est génial, Orphé on fait équipe n'est ce pas ? »

Reprenant brusquement les pieds sur terres, il voulut se raviser mais Orphé, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion pour se réconcilier avec son ami, avait déjà accepté.

Camus quant à lui, allait sûrement ouvrir un stand de vente de fleur en pot. Il n'avait donc besoin de faire équipe avec personne, surtout qu'il préférait donner à Ed et Orphé l'occasion de passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Et Ludwig et Naoji faisaient toujours équipe exclusivement ensemble. Camus n'avait pas le cœur de s'imposer dans une des deux équipes.

Plus tard le professeur convenu que les stands devront avoir lieu durant le week-end prochain au sein même de l'établissement. Les groupes devaient trouver une idée et la soumettre au courent du prochain cours.

-

-

-

Durant toute la durée du soupé, les conversations allaient bon train, chacun réfléchissant à une idée originale.

« On pourrait faire des stands de bisous, je suis sûr qu'on aurait beaucoup de succès avec les jeunes femmes,… et les jeunes hommes ! »

« Oh ! Ed je t'en prie!" S'époumona Orphé outré. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps le petit groupe au complet ria de bon cœur.

-

-

-

Ce matin, le festival humanitaire avait commencé, on ne sait comment, mais Ed avait réussi à convaincre Orphé et leur professeur d'ouvrir effectivement un stand de bisous. Naoji, Ludwig et Camus observaient de loin l'attroupement et l'engouement des jeunes gens avec amusement.

« Et si on y allait ? »

« Ca… Camus ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Bien allons-y. »

« Ludwig ? »

« Naoji ? »

« Euh… Non rien, allons-y alors. »

C'est ainsi que trois jeunes hommes se mêlèrent aux jeunes filles hystériques. L'un joyeux, l'autre stoïque et le dernier mort de honte.

« Alors messieurs lesquels d'Orphé ou de moi vous ferez plaisir ? »

« Les deux mon cher. »

« Ludwig te voilà bien entreprenant ! C'est un smack pour le tarif normal, plus chère avec la langue, si je puis me permettre. »

« Avec la langue alors… »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres monsieur. »

Ed passa alors de l'autre côté du stand pour se rapprocher de Ludwig, lui adressant un sourire mutin il fit glisser doucement sa main contre la nuque de son ami. Se rapprochant encore d'avantage en se collant sensuellement contre le corps parfait de son vis à vis. Il tira la langue, taquin, Ludwig en profita pour l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres. L'échange se fit torride, le public retenant son souffle. Le baiser continua encore et encore, s'éternisant plus que nécessaire, et agacent passablement Orphé qui regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil.

Ed mit fin à l'échange agrémentant la fin de l'étreinte d'un coup de rein aguicheur que seul Ludwig perçu, ce qui lui tira un sourire discret et pour le moins brûlant. Ed était très fière de lui, il avait fait son petit effet et il espérait avoir heurté. S'était pour le faire réagir qu'il avait agis de la sorte, il avait était convenu comme règle pour le stand de ne pas introduire la langue. Si le cerveau de Ed était convaincu qu'il avait agis de la sorte pour ennuyer Orphé, l'excitation naissante de son bas ventre se permettait d'émettre quelques doutes.

* * *

**_Hein, hein!! Voila un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et posté tout de suite après le pécédent . J'aime comme je fais souffrir Ed!! Mais en fait quels couples préférez-vous?_**

**_J'espère vous avoir un peu surpris dans ce chapitre!_**


	7. du rêve à la réalité?

_Bon alors voilà la suie et désolé pour l'attente j'étais en profond manque d'inspiration pour ne pas dire que j'étais en pleine traversé d'un immense vide sidéral. Merci pour les reviews ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir, désolé si ed se montre trop entreprenant en barrent le Ludwig/Orphérus !!_

* * *

Ed ruminait seul ses actes, affalé sur le rebord d'une fontaine reculée du parc. Sa tête entre les mains, la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, il culpabilisait. S'il espérait sincèrement retrouver son amitié d'an temps avec Orphé, il s'y était pris comme un pieds. Embrassé le petit ami de son meilleur ami, brillante idée… De plus quelque part dans son esprit il ne pouvait empêcher une pensée le titiller, celle qu'il y avait prit du plaisir… Mais qu'elle idée… On ne l'y reprendrait plus. Les yeux dans le vague, Ed rencontra le regard de Ludwig, il baissa alors précipitamment son attention, mais se rendent compte de la partie du corps de Ludwig qu'il regardait il rougit violemment. 

- Ed, Tu vas bien ?

- Lui, je ne m'attendis pas te voir ici et encore moins à t'inquiéter pour moi un jour… Tu m'as suivis ?

- A vrai dire, oui, effectivement. Ton attitude m'a quelque peu… « surpris », c'est tellement loin de tes habitudes.

- Et ?

- Ne sois donc pas si désagréable avec moi, Tu sais il peut m'arriver de m'inquiéter sincèrement pour une personne, ne sois pas si méfiant.

- M'aider ? Tu peux peut être remonter le temps ?

- …

- Bon, tu ne peux pas m'aider alors.

- (rire fluet) Serais-ce donc ce baiser qui te perturbe tellement ? N'ai-je pas était à la hauteur de tes attentes, ou on contraire ?

- …

- Ou peut être que le véritable problème qui te tracasse ne vient pas de ce point là.

- J'ai l'impression de le perdre…

- Qui ? Orphé ?

- …

- Tu sais en amitié comme pour tout, il y à des périodes avec et des périodes sans. Fais moi confiance ça va passer.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu ai raison. ( souffla Ed en tremblant)

- J'ai toujours raison… Aurais-je quand même le droit à un de tes charment sourire qui te rend si beau et qui te va tellement mieux que ces larmes qui souillent ton visage ?

Ed ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque portée par son compagnon et profitant de l'aubaine de la situation se fondit contre son torse. Tremblant et haletant, Ed attendait une réaction de la part de Ludwig espérant ne pas se faire repousser. Mais répondant à ses attentes, deux bras puissant vinrent l'enlacer étroitement, lui procurant un bien être immédiat.

Ainsi entrelacé le rythme cardiaque de Ed s'emballait tandis qu'il pouvait sentir contre son oreille que celui de Lui restait obstinément calme. Les tremblements de ses sanglots laissèrent Vitte place à des tremblement d'excitation. Craignant que son corps finisse par le trahir, Ed, qui entamé ses dernières onces de contenance, proposa à son vis à vis de rejoindre les autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, tout le monde préférant ignorer les éléments, quelque peu dérangent, de la matinée. Même Orphé s'appliquait à faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde, redoublent d'attention pour Ed et de tendresse pour Lui. Ed en avait la nausée de se comportement faux et mielleux, de plus qu'il se sentait honteusement jaloux… Il profitait de tout instants d'inattention de Orphé pour lancer des regards mêlés de désir et de désespoir à Ludwig, celui ci faisant semblant de ne pas les voir. Cela plus par jeu que par respect pour son petit ami, il adorait être le centre de toute attentions, et si celles ci étaient malsaines, et bien temps mieux.

L'atmosphère était tout de même devenue un rien tendu, même si Camus était pour l'instant le seul en avoir discerné la cause ( si on excepte Lui et Ed bien sûr). Soupirant tristement il détourna son regard de ses amis, perdu, ne sachant s'il fallait intervenir ou laisser couler. Mais Camus avait toujours était quelqu'un de passif, un simple observateur qui ne prenait jamais part aux ennuis. Il ne ferait donc rien laissant le sort au destin.

Un élan de courage, un brun de folie, un bruissement de tissus et un geste osé plus tard, Ludwig se trouvé attablé et à présent très mal à l'aise, le pieds déchaussait de Ed lui pressant discrètement l'entre jambe sous la table tandis qu'Orphé le serait dans ses bras. Une seule solution lui vient à l'esprit, attendre que l'un des deux se lasse, espérant ne pas jouir avant…

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ludwig et Naoji discutaient en tête à tête sur un balcon, le regard perdu parmi les étoiles.

- Naoji, penses tu qu'il faille plutôt écouter ses envies ou sa raison ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute cela dépends des situations, pourquoi ? Un problème ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, une babiole sans importance.

- D'accord, tu sais… si quelque chose n'allait pas pour toi, j'en… j'en souffrirais énormément.

- Je sais, je sais…

Ludwig lui caressa, comme à maintes reprises, la joue du bout des doigts et, souriant, prit congé après lui avoir baiser le front et lui avoir susurré : « tu es parfait. »

Naoji le regarda alors s'éloigner, le baume au cœur, et le sourire serein.

Les pas de Lui le menèrent à une bifurcation dans le couloir. S'il prenait à droite il se dirigeait vers les appartements d'Orphérus, et vers la gauche ceux de Ed. La voix de la raison ou du désir…

Inspirant profondément Lui choisit son chemin, sûr de lui. Devant la porte il toqua, puis entra après que le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte.

* * *

_FIN !! Voilà j'espère que ma fanfiction vous à plût, mais vous comprenez je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration alors je vous laisse, de ma grand amabilité imaginer la suite des évènements. A bientôt !_

_Non, allez je ne vais pas vous faire ça, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ._

* * *

Au petit matin, de timide rayon de soleil se faufilaient difficilement à travers les rayons tirés de la chambre, illuminant le beau visage endormis de Lui. Un jeune homme penché sur lui souriait, l'admirant dormir. Le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à cet instant n'avait de mot pour être décrit, suffoquant presque sous son amour pour l'endormis, amour qui jamais n'avait était aussi fort. 

- ludwig, Ludwig !

- Hum ?!

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime!!!

Et Orphé réveilla son amant d'un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'elle heure il est Orphé ?

- 5 h du matin, pourquoi ? Y a t-il des créneaux horaires pour les déclaration ? ( sourire amusé

de nouveau, des lèvres s'effleurèrent avec plaisir.

- Tu peux te rendormir maintenant.

- Je crains que cela n'arrive plus, il va falloir combler le temps autrement…

- Va-y, j'écoute tes propositions !

- Le bain ? le bureau ? La douche ? le sol ? Le lit ? Choisit.

- Espèce de pervers !! ( rire enjôleur)

- Alors ?

- Et bien… Je dirais le bureau pour changer !

- Excellent choix, vraiment…

Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Lui ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi on est entrain de faire nos devoirs ?

- Ben tu as choisis le bureau comme occupation, tu pensais à autre chose ?

- Euh… non…

- Orphé ?

- Moui ?….

- Je plaisante mon chéri !

Lui renversa alors son amant par dessus le bureau. Orphé soupira de soulagement, il avait vraiment cru devoir travailler plutôt que s'amuser. Bien vite il se concentra sur les premières caresses qui parcouraient son corps.

Lui se pressa d'avantage contre le corps déjà frémissant sous lui. Lui mordant négligemment la mâchoire, il faufila sa main sur le torse finement musclé offert à lui. Une peau si blanche vibrait sous ses doigts, il se mit alors à se demandait quel effet ferait une peau doré, son aspect, son goût, sa saveur…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à Orphé, il ne pouvait s empêcher de ne penser qu'à Ed. Cherchant à savoir quel serait la tonalité de ses gémissements, Ed encore si innocent, impratiqué alors que le corps de Orphé n'avait plus de secret pour lui.

Comme jamais il fit l'amour à Orphé le menant par deux fois à l'extase, tout du long il ne pensa honteusement qu'à ed. Sa vision le hanté, le torturé, il le désirait… penser à quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas tromper celui avec qui on était… Et sur cette timide affirmation Lui et Orphé rejoignirent le lit et s'endormir, cette fois pour de bon.

Le professeur balaya sa classe du regard. C'était calme, trop came, alors qu'auparavant une tension faisait rage entre les candidats principal du strabl. Réconciliation. Calme avant la tempête ? Le professeur pria silencieusement pour la première solution. Ces garçons étaient encore si jeune, s'était de leur âge, mais on attendait tellement d'eux, il devaient apprendre à grandir plus vite que les autres, malheureusement pour eux. Le professeur désolé attendit encore 5 min avant de laisser ses précieux élèves partir déjeuner. Il réfléchit encore un peu seul dans la salle puis prit congé, lui aussi.

-OH ! NON !!!! Côte de porc et choux de bruxelle… je déteste ça !

ed s'égosillait sans honte dans toute la cantine sous l'hilarité de ses amis. Ed fulminait de rage devant son assiette trop pleine de choses trop… mauvaises.

- Ne vous foutez pas de MOI !! Vous aimez ces… _choses_ vous ?

- Moui, ça va ! ( dit joyeusement Camus en mordant à pleine dent dans sa viande

- Merci, merci Camus pour ton soutien et ton aide sans faille….

- Allez Ed n'exagère pas, mange ! Il te faudra des forces pour tenir tout du long de la journée.

Lui releva sa tête de son assiette tout d'un coup très intéressé par la tournure de la conversation et ajouta mystérieusement :

- Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il te faudra des forces !

La réplique ayant nourrit d'espoir l'imagination fertile de Ed, celui ci se mit à manger le rouge lui montant au visage. Naoji dont rien n'avait échappé regardé Lui avait un poids dans le cœur, il espérait de toute son âme avoir vu un sous entendu la ou il n'y en avait pas, mais le regard désolé de Camus le refrogna. En cet instant il se sentait si mal comment Ludwig pouvait concevoir de tromper Orphé. De plus à chaque minutes qui passait le poids sur son cœur s'alourdissait, alors péniblement, le regard dans le vague il s'éclipsa en sentant des larme perlé aux bord de ses yeux.

Bien plus tard :

- Lu…Ludwig… on ne devrait pas, pas ici…

- Chute Ed tait toi, profite tu en avais tellement envie…

- Tou…Toujours ! ( haleta péniblement Ed

Sur ces mots, Ludwig repris possession du torse de son nouvel amant, la parcourant du bout de la langue faisant frémir son propriétaire. Très vite il y trouva un point faible, le creux droit de sa taille, en la malaxent légèrement on obtenais des gémissements plus tirés, désespéré… Ludwig y joua quelques minutes avant de continuer à descendre toujours plus bas. A présent il léchait la fine ligne de poil qui dépassait du pantalon devenu trop serré de Ed.

- Ludwig… je t'en supplie…

Ne se faisant pas plus prier il ouvra la tirette du pantalon de ses dents et ôta le dernier rempart de tissus qui le séparait de l'érection de son compagnon. Contemplant un instant, satisfait, l'état d'excitation avancé de Ed, il le prit brusquement en pleine bouche…

- Monsieur Edouard. Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous dormez sur votre devoir ? est-il trop facile à votre goût ?

- Non, non… désolé professeur, je m'étais assoupis.

- J'ai cru remarquer, continuez maintenant.

- Oui monsieur.

Ed reprit alors son travail non sans sentir une érection lui tiré le pantalon et le regard brûlant de Ludwig dans son dos. Si seulement ça n'avait pas était qu'un rêve !

De son côté Orphérus aussi était plongé dans ses pensées, il repensait à un évènement de la journée :

Le combat pour Ludwig n'était jamais gagné d'avance, et même en couple, parfois Lui ne se donnait pas aussi facilement.

Ce matin, en se réveillant, Orphé était seul dans son lit, il détestait quand son amant lui faisait ce coup là ! Il se mit alors à réfléchir à la manière dont leur rivalité s'était, pour lui, transformer en amour. Encore aujourd'hui il ne peut faire que de timides suppositions. Au début, Ludwig l'indifférait car il considérait ses idées politiques comme inintéressante, puis son succès auprès des élèves et des professeurs ainsi que son arrogance envers lui l'avait mener à tout doucement mépriser le personnage.

Mais quand il était loin de lui, Orphé se sentait mal, et le « mariage », qui n'à pas eut lieu heureusement, de Ludwig lui avait fait affreusement mal. Après tout, lors de leurs disputes, Orphérus pouvait jouir de toute l'attention de Ludwig et rien d'autre ne comptait. Il avait fait de ses disputes un moment privilégié et exclusif, dans leur cri Orphé osait ce livrer et laissait parler son cœur et ses convictions devant son rivale.

Orphérus avait alors fait plus attention au physique de Ludwig et l'avait trouvé beau, même attirant. Et dès lors, il s'était imaginer des fantasmes secret sur lui et son rival…

- Orphé ! Vous aussi ??

- Vraiment, désolé professeur !

- Oui, moi aussi. Allez tout le monde sort, je crois qu'une pause s'impose.

* * *

_Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça !! Non, ne tuez pas le pauvre Ed, c'est pas de sa faute ; qui n'est pas attiré par Ludwig ? vous ?_


	8. Je ne peux pas faire ça

_Alors voilà enfin la suite de ma petite histoire, je suis désolé mais j'ai était plus longue que d'habitude, mais voyez-vous, pendant les vacances j'ai était atteinte d'une grande flemmingite aiguë, mdr. Non je rigole, je suis toujours flemmard ! Allez j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, et pour la première fois je vais répondre concrètement aux reviews du chapitre précédent !! _

**Elaelle : **Je ne suis pas sûr que Lui se sentirait mal vis à vis d'Orphé parce que pour que se soit le cas, il faudrait qu'il soit amoureux de lui, et pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagné si je puis dire. Pour ce qui est de Ed je pense que s'il s'intéresse justement à Lui c'est peut être parce qu'il se sent vraiment rejeté par Orphé et que sa le blesse, du coup inconsciemment il veut peut être montrer à Orphé ce qu'il endure. Pour Orphé je ne pense pas qu'il se soit rendu compte que Lui pensait à quelqu'un d'autres quand ils ont fait l'amour, et comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta review et sache que les tiennes me font vraiment plaisir, surtout qu'elles sont régulières !

**Shizuka kurai :** Tu es attiré par Ludwig ? Comme je te comprends , le drame de ma vie c'est que les personnages de mangas n'existent pas. Tu sais, si Lui va flirter ailleurs c'est sûrement que pour lui sa relation avec Orphé ne lui est pas importante. Il n'est pas horrible, moi je dirais que quand on est jeune on fait des bêtises qui blessent les autres, et c'est en les faisant qu'on apprend réellement à construire par la suite une vraie relation. Pour Naoji je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne dirais pas que Lui à des vues sur lui, il ne s'est jamais dit « Ah ! Tiens, je vais aller coucher avec Naoji », je pense qu'il y à un véritable attachement entre eux que l'on voit aussi pas mal dans le manga. Pour ta demande que Lui revienne avec Orphé je ne vais pas te dire oui ou non, sa te donnerais la suite de l'histoire, mais je peux te dire que j'ai déjà le scénario finit en tête ! Voilà .

Orphérus avait alors fait plus attention au physique de Ludwig et l'avait trouvé beau, même attirant. Et dès lors, il s'était imaginer des fantasmes secrets sur lui et son rival…

- Orphé ! Vous aussi ??

- Vraiment, désolé professeur

- Oui, moi aussi. Allez tout le monde sort, je crois qu'une pause s'impose.

Camus en profita pour se retirer prendre l'air. Flânant d'un côté à l'autre du parc gigantesque de l'école, il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour prendre des bouffées revigorante d'oxygène. La tension presque palpable entre ses amis l'étouffait. Inconsciemment il essayait le plus souvent possible de prendre du recul, de s'écarter du mal aise ambiant, seul Naoji semblait posséder le même trouble que lui et se rendre compte de ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Camus qui lui était attristé pour les autres voyait bien que Naoji lui était triste pour une autre raison, raison qu'il lui semblait comprendre.

Souriant, il se pencha pour observer un tapis de fleurs sauvage sous un sapin laissant une empreinte de sève dans les alentours, humant ce délicat parfum il aspirât à un apaisement prochain de la situation, mais il connaîssait trop bien le caractère explosif de ses amis pour réellement y croire.

Naoji fuyant lui aussi les autres finit par le rejoindre et s'installa en silence dans un coin d'herbe. Sans un mot Camus prit place à ses côtés, leurs esprits au calme, il savourèrent longuement la sérénité des lieux appréhendant quelques peut le retour vers la réalité.

Ed préféra ne pas trop rester à proximité de Lui et Orphé, la mort dans l'âme il arpentait les différent couloirs du bâtiments désert. Son esprit ne cessait de passe de son meilleur ami à Ludwig, pesant le pour ou le contre, imaginant les conséquence de l'une ou l'autre décision. Il finit par entrer dans la salle d'eau la plus proche pour s'asperger le visage. Il délassa ainsi les muscles de son visage tirés par l'angoisse. Laissant échapper un long soupire mi-soulagé, mi-désespéré, il se mit à regretter le temps ou tout allait bien, ou aucun nuage ne venait encombrer sa vie.

Bien sûr, il aurait aimé apaiser la situation mais décidément, il ne parvenait pas à faire son choix, entre l'amitié qu'il avait avec Orphé qui n'était plus que le brouillon délavé de ce qu'elle avait était et son attirance plus que certaine pour Lui, de plus que celui-ci lui laisser échapper des sous-entendus évidents. S'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce, il déposa sa tête lourde d'interrogations contre le carrelage froid du mur, et sachant que personne ne pourrait le voir laissa ses larmes d'amertumes couler le long de ses joues déjà rougies.

Se libérer ainsi du poids sur son cœur lui fit du bien, le calma, après tout, il avait apprit durant toutes ses années que la vie est déjà suffisamment triste et qu'il ne sert à rien de se rajouter des soucis. Soupirant encore quelques instants, il se releva pour continuer à arpenter les couloirs vides et sans vies.

Orphé blotti dans les bras de Lui profitait de ses quelques instants de tendresses. Tous deux assis sur les marches devant l'entré de l'établissement occupait leur pose à savourer ainsi la présence de l'autre. Il n'échangeait aucun mot, seul leurs corps s'exprimaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Orphérus soupira d'aise callant sa tête dans la nuque de son compagnon, en cet instant tous les soucis et toutes les tensions étaient oubliées. Caressant du bout des doigts le tissus luxueux de la veste de son amour, souriant d'un bonheur non contenu il ne put que constater l'effluve de ses sentiments grandissant. Il espérait sincèrement que cet instant dure éternellement et que jamais les mains de Ludwig lui caressant le dos ne s'éloignent de lui.

Quant à Lui, il regardait Orphé sourire au creux de ses bras et inévitablement il commença à se sentir coupable, coupable de désiré Ed, coupable de ne pas aimer Orphé comme lui l'aimait, coupable de trahir sa confiance… Il ne put que constater la situation boueuse dans laquelle il s'était jeté, il aurait bien aimer y remédier, mais comment décevoir quelqu'un aussi heureux et comblé qu'Orphé l'était. Fronçant les sourcil il pensa à Ed et son attirance pour lui, lorsqu'il en était loin il n'en ressentait aucun besoin, mais quand celui ci était près de lui la température montait d'un cran et son désir palpitait anormalement, s'en était presque douloureux, il savait qu'en la comblant, il en serait enfin débarrassé, mais pouvait-il vraiment faire une telle chose ? Et Naoji, qui semblait de plus en plus triste et de plus en plus distant, cette pensé lui fendait le cœur, il devait vraiment faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Cette nuit, tous dormirent dans leurs appartements, chacun voulant oublier leurs soucis. Pleins de bonnes résolutions il s'abandonnèrent à un sommeil réparateur dont ils avaient bien besoin.

Camus se réveilla le premier et partit en quête d'un bon petit déjeuner, à peine eut-il prit place à table qu'Ed, encore ensommeillé et cerné le rejoint. Après un petit silence gêné, Ed demanda timidement à Camus :

- Camus, est-ce que je peux te parler sincèrement sans craindre que tu ne garde pas pour toi ce que je vais t'avouer ?

- Ed, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais pourtant.

- Alors voilà, je te connais très bien et je suis presque certain que tu as remarqué que j'étais… comment dire ?…

- Attiré par Ludwig ?

- … Oui. Mais voilà, je ne peux contrôler cette attirance, c'est plus fort que moi, et pourtant même si je n'ai rien fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable envers Orphé.

- Mmmh… Mais Ed, ton attirance pour Ludwig est récente n'est-ce pas ? De quand date t'elle exactement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, peut être depuis qu'Orphé et Lui forment un couple.

- Et envers Orphé, que ressens-tu ?

- Je me sens seul, délaissé, comme un laissé pour compte. J'ai si mal quand je le vois, mon cœur se soulève à chaque fois en espérant sa sollicitude, des mots gentils à mon égard. Je regrette tellement notre complicité passées, j'aspirerait tellement à la retrouver…

- Tu veux que je te donne mon avis Ed ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Je pense que tu traduit ta peine de la perte de l'amitié d'Orphé par ton attirance pour Lui. Car inconsciemment tu dois penser que c'est Lui qui à éloigné Orphé de toi. Et cette attirance ne serait qu'un appel désespéré pour attiré l'attention d'Orphé. Je crois que seul ton attachement pour Orphé est responsable de la situation.

- - Mon attachement réel pour Orphé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinue en fait ? Quel serait-il ?

- Ed, tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver une réponse, ce n'est pas à moi de te la donner. Ne te ment pas à toi-même et tu trouveras.

Toute la journée durant, Ed réfléchit aux paroles de Camus sans réellement les comprendre, pourtant Camus ne parle jamais sans raison, sans jamais être sûr de ce qu'il avance. Il y avait donc quelque chose à en conclure, une réponse à trouver. Alors dans les nuages, Ed ne fit pas vraiment attention aux regards pressants de Lui et inquiets d'Orphé, il griffonna à peine quelques notes dans son carnet de cours et laissa errer son esprit à la recherche d'une révélation qu'il n'aurait pas remarquée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule…Lui. Ed le regardait dans les yeux, intrigué par ce geste. Se penchant vers son oreille, Ludwig lui souffla de le rejoindre le soir même dans le salon adjacent à la bibliothèque commune à 23h. Surprit Ed hocha la tête sans même sans rendre compte, revenant à lui-même seulement en voyant un sourire satisfait sur le visage de son vis à vis. Tremblant Ed se rendit compte qu'il venait d'accepter un rendez-vous, loin d'être anodin, avec le petit ami de son meilleur ami. Mais il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit de revenir sur son accord, seul un léger stress vient ponctuer son état. Et puis l'angoisse se transforma en impatiente au moins s'il se passait quelque chose il serait enfin fixé sur ses sentiments. Et puis il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait ardemment désiré une situation similaire, il n'allait pas y renoncer alors qu'il était si proche du but.

22h45, Lui était assis calmement sur un canapé confortable du velours pourpre. La pièce était luxueuse, remplies de siège canapé et coussin confortable, avec des meubles en bois d'ébène et des dorure au plafond. Lisant un livre épais et calligraphié main, Ludwig attendait patiemment son heure. Aucune précipitation ou appréhension ne transparaissait, il était imperturbable. Ed entra lui aussi dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de son ami, confus il n'osa le déranger dans sa lecture, attendant que celui ci lui accorde son attention.

Les minutes passèrent dans le silence, puis enfin, Ludwig détourna sa concentration des écrit pour poser son regard sur le jeune homme lové à ses côtés. Doucement il porta sa main sur les lèvres tremblantes de son compagnon, le faisant frémir à ce contact. Réduisant la distance entre leur deux corps il vient se presser contre son compagnon toujours tendu. Lui fit glisser ses mains sous les tissus encombrant de Ed le déshabillant avec délicatesse et raffinement.

Ed sentait son cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration se saccader au rythme des effleurements pour l'instant retenu de Lui. Une caresse se fit plus pressente que les autres et un gémissement lui échappa réjouissant Lui. Il se retrouva bientôt à moitié nu sous les étreintes experte de son compagnon. Impatient Ed s'attaqua également aux vêtements de son amant, celui ci sourit et le laissa faire avant d'emprisonner ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Pov Ludwig :

**J'embrasse son corps, dépose sur lui milles baisers tendres, je ne veux pas la brusquer, être sûr de son désir. Je sais bien qu'il n'à encore connu personne, ça se voit, il est encore si innocent, incertain dans ses faits et gestes, je trouve ça adorable. Je veux être tendre avec lui, que tous se passe bien, pour qu'il en garde un bon souvenir car se sera la seule fois qu'une telle relation nous unira. Je glisse alors ma main le long de ses jambes le faisant s'arquer de délectation. Je l'embrassais encore passent ma main de ses cheveux, caressant son visage délicat et pur, son souffle devient court, plus saccadé, les yeux fermés, il profitait de mes caresses sans chercher lui non plus à aller trop vite pour ne pas gâcher l'instant présent. **

**Pov Ed : **

**En te regardent t'afférer pour me combler, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'ai accepté ton invitation, tu me plais tellement mon Dieu, mais pourtant je sais à quel point ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est mal. Nous n'arrêtons plus de nous embrasser et tu frotte ton sexe de plus en plus gorgé contre le mien et sa me rend fou sa me fait perdre pieds, mais une image persiste quand même dans mon esprit, celle d'Orphé qui me sourit…. Tu m'embrasse dans le cou en continuant de frotter inlassablement ton torse contre ma peau nue, mais un mal aise grandit en moi en même temps que le plaisir que tu me procure, je ne peux pas faire sa à mon meilleur ami. Des larmes de paniques coulent alors de mes yeux embrumés, d'un baiser tu emprisonne mes larmes, et puis je me débats sous toi alors que tu t'attaque à mon pantalon, surprit, tu t'écarte de quelques centimètres me laissant reprendre mes esprits, et d'une voie douloureuse, rauque et désespéré, je te murmure entre mes sanglots : **

**- ****Je ne peux pas faire sa à Orphé. **

**Tu me laisses récupérer mes vêtements, ne cherchant pas à m'arrêter, une drôle de lueur subsiste néanmoins dans ton regard tandis que tu tente de refouler ton état d'excitation. Un dernier regard en arrière pour te regarder, mais déjà tu as repris ta lecture comme si de rien était, de nouveau parfaitement impassible, et moi je me maudis m'avouant enfin que celui que j'aime c'est mon meilleur ami. Mon Dieu, c'est pire que ce que je croyais, je suis amoureux d'Orphé. Mes larmes sont devenues détresse… **

_Voilà, voilà alors vos avis ? Moi je pense que quand même, Ed n'à pas beaucoup de chance dans mon histoire, le pauvre, je compatie. Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, une petite review pour m'encourager ?_


	9. Une fin, un commencement?

_Bon alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre, je peux vous dire qu'on se rapproche doucement de la fin ( non, non ne me tuez pas ). Encore une fois je vais répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent et espère que celui ci ne vous décevra pas ! Bonne lecture._

**Elaelle :** Hahaha, contente de te surprendre, effectivement c'est un peu compliqué sentimentalement mais à la fin de l'histoire ça s'arrange et rien que dans ce chapitre, qui est décisif d'ailleurs, ça va commencer à se dénouer. Je résumerais le tout par, Ed aime Orphé, Orphé aime Lui, Lui aime Naoji, Naoji aime Lui, Lui sort avec Orphé, Orphé s'éloigne d'Ed et Camus s'arrache les cheveux . C'est vrai qu'on ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux et de mon point de vue même si j'adore plus que tout mon meilleur ami je pense ne jamais pouvoir l'aimer dans ce sens là, mais qui sait ?

* * *

**Tu me laisses récupérer mes vêtements, ne cherchant pas à m'arrêter, une drôle de lueur subsiste néanmoins dans ton regard tandis que tu tente de refouler ton état d'excitation. Un dernier regard en arrière pour te regarder, mais déjà tu as repris ta lecture comme si de rien était, de nouveau parfaitement impassible, et moi je me maudis m'avouant enfin que celui que j'aime c'est mon meilleur ami. Mon Dieu, c'est pire que ce que je croyais, je suis amoureux d'Orphé. Mes larmes sont devenues détresse…**

**23h45, Ed nerveux hésitait à toquer à la chambre d'Orphé, devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Lui raconter que Ludwig lui avait était infidèle ? Ca allait lui faire tellement mal et puis plus jamais il ne voudrait lui parler non plus, après tout il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire… Peut être valait-il mieux éviter dans ce cas. Complètement perdu, Ed décida néanmoins d'attendre le lendemain, il est bien connu que la nuit porte conseil. **

**Ludwig adossé dans un coin du couloir le regarda s'éloigner de la chambre sans avoir averti son ami. Se mordant les lèvres il se demanda si finalement ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Orphé était un ami avent tout et lui mentir de la sorte n'était pas correcte, il valait mieux arrêter les frais tant qu'il en était encore temps. Ludwig s'avança alors et porta deux légers coups à la porte.**

**Orphé à moitié endormis se leva comme un automate, encore embrouillé par le sommeil il se cogna violement le pied contre sa table basse, retenant un cri de douleur il rejoignit son entrée à cloche pieds. Après avoir mit bien 2 à 3 minutes avant de réussir à mettre la clée dans le verrou il entrouvrit enfin la porte. La devant lui, Ludwig, fringant comme toujours, lui adressait un air grave. Son pied encore endolori, et étant boudeur au réveil, il rechercha les bras de Ludwig et se blotti étroitement à lui pour se faire ainsi consoler. Ludwig ne répondit pas à l'étreinte mais éloigna le jeune blond de ses bras.**

**- Orphé, il faut qu'on parle.**

- Bien sûr mon chéri.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça s'il te plait.

- Ludwig, mais qu'y à t-il ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais plus ?

- J'ai quelque chose de vraiment moche à t'avouer sur mon compte.

- ( D'une voie tremblante) Je… je t'écoute.

- Le jour ou dans mon appartement complètement perdu tu m'as avoué ton amour et ou tu m'as demandé si s'était réciproque, tu m'as vraiment touché. Comme je t'adorais et que je tenais vraiment énormément à toi, ça m'a fait vraiment mal de te voir dans cet état. Mon père m'a toujours éduqué de manière à ne jamais froisser les autres à toujours faire ce qui était le mieux dans une situation donnée. Et je crois que ce soir là, j'avais vraiment mal interprété la situation. J'ai eu peur, peur de te décevoir, peur de voir tes larmes couler par ma faute, alors je t'ai avoué un amour inexistant. Je suis désolé mais je pensais vraiment qu'entre nous ça aurait pu marcher, que je tomberais amoureux… Mais le temps passe, tu es de plus en plus amoureux et moi de plus en plus coupable. Je t'adore toujours autant, mais je ne t'aime pas pour ainsi dire. En égoïste j'aurais aimé continuer à te jouer cette douce comédie pour te voir sourire d'avantage chaque jour, mais ce soir j'ai faillit faire quelque chose qui t'aurait vraiment fait souffrir. J'ai alors pris conscience que ce que je faisais était encore plus moche que de t'avoir dit dès le début que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi. Alors… j'ai décidé, qu'il valait mieux que tu saches à quel point j'ai était salop et ce soir je viens implorer ton pardon tout en sachant que je ne le mérite sûrement pas.

- ….

Orphé mit du temps à rassembler ses pensées, ses joues ruisselant de larmes, il ne voulait qu'une chose être seul. Mais il connaissait bien Ludwig, une vraie tête de mule, il ne partirait pas en le laissent dans cet état là. Alors utilisant ses dernières ressources de courage, Orphé sécha ses joues et souris tristement :

- Lui, te dire que ce n'est pas grave et que je te pardonne serait mentir… Te dire que tu m'as déçu que je te trouve salop et que je ne t'aime plus aussi. Mais il est vrai que je ne veux pas te perdre, même si nous devons rester amis. Je sais bien que ton mensonge partait d'une bonne intention, et même s'il me fait vraiment mal, je ne peux t'en vouloir. Alors je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. Tu comprendras j'espère que je voudrais être un peu seul.

La fin de son monologue avait était murmuré, presque étouffé, ravalent ses larmes qui menaçaient de perler, il fit bonne figure encore deux secondes, le temps de voir Ludwig s'en aller avec un air dépité. Mais à peine la porte refermée. Laissant libre cours à son désespoir, Orphé hurla de douleur. Ses mains enserrant ses tempes, il vient se cogner violement contre le mur dans face sans cesser de hurler et de pleurer… Il voyait trouble, n'alignait plus correctement ses pensées seul la douleur, la peur, le noir s'accrocher à son esprit déserté. Rien, rien de ce que n'avait dit Ludwig ne le consolait, mais pourquoi fallait-il que malgré tout il l'aime encore. C'était horrible il avait pu toucher au bonheur mais le voilà arraché à lui de manière horrible.

Suffoquant, criant, paniquent, Orphé passa sa nuit à pleurer son amour perdu…

Pov Orphé :

Encore un jour, encore un jour qui se lève péniblement, s'étirant lentement sur l'horizon afin d'affliger ses longues heures de désespoir, afin de me les affliger. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais l'air se fait rare et douloureux ce matin, me brûlant de l'intérieur. Je ne peux plus pleurer, j'en ai déjà trop fait, elles ont déjà trop coulé… De moi ne subsiste plus qu'un gouffre, saurais-je me relever ? Saurais-je oublier et m'en sortir ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, pour l'instant je veux juste m'empêcher de faire ce que je regretterais. Ma vision se trouble, sans doute mes yeux sont irrités à force de se liquéfier, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Pov Ed :

Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, bercé par ma culpabilité, bercé par l'abomination que je suis. Mais comme tous les jours, je vais me lever, me préparer, aller le voir et lui sourire, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai peur que s'il en soit autrement, que si je dévoilais les bribes sombres de mon esprit je me retrouverais seul si seul. Il est si bien connu ce proverbe, celui sur l'être cher qui nous manque, et ce n'est que maintenant que j'en saisi la totalité du sens. S'il m'abandonnait mon monde devrait en être dépeuplé ? Moi je crois, que ce proverbe minimise profondément les risques encourut, la personne qui l'a écrit n'a jamais dut aimer aussi désespérément que moi… Ou est-ce moi le problème ? Suis-je différent des autres ? Pour être quoi, un maniaque obsessionnel ? Pitié, que ça en finisse, que la solution m'apparaisse….

Pov Naoji :

Le ciel est chargé ce matin, je m'accorde à regarder au loin, à penser à mon pays, ma famille… Mais ma vie n'est plus là-bas, elle est ici, depuis que tes yeux ont croisé les miens, toute résistance c'est envolé, tous mes regrets, mes autres envies, mon indépendance, ma souffrance aussi… Y à t-il plus de bien de t'avoir rencontré ? Je ne pourrais y répondre, mais peut m'importe, je ne suis plus que soumis, mis à pieds par ton charisme. Oh, oui, je ne peux que me perdre dans ton ombre, dans ta prestance et j'en hurlerais de soulagement, de tellement pouvoir te prêter mon fardeau, de te voir porter ma croix pour moi, car de nous deux tu es le seul qui en à la force. Mais, cette relation que nous entretenons est-elle aussi importante pour toi que pour moi ? M'abandonneras tu ? Te joue tu de moi comme des autres ? Ludwig j'aimerais te les entendre dire, _ses quelques mots_…

Pov Camus :

Un matin décisif me fait face, enfin un dénouement va arriver. Je le vois au loin chevaucher la brume, parcourir ciel et terres et se rapprocher à grandes foulés de nous. Mais cette fin, ou ce commencement, sera t-il bon ? Peut-il en être ainsi ? Je ne connais même pas la signification de bien. Un poids se dévoile sur mon cœur, je sens bien que cette emprise ne desserrera pas… Mais je veux avoir confiance en l'avenir, en ce renouvellement qui inlassablement vient nous emmener vers notre destiné certaine. Et je sais, je le sais si bien que je ne peux plus rien faire, y aurait-il eut un moyen ? Lâche, je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux et que te dire de plus que je te vois déjà sombrer… Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de tes actes, mais je veux croire en toi.

Pov Ludwig :

Encore une fois je me retrouve à faire face à cette porte, toutes ces fois ou je n'ai su pourquoi je m'y attardais quelques secondes, minutes, heures… Le souffle toujours court, les pensées troubles. Peut-être que tout était une mascarade, peut-être que mon cœur souffre depuis toujours pour toi. Sans doute ma respiration à t'elle toujours fait écho à la tienne. Sûrement que tu es ma seule enclave, mon but, ma vie. T'ai-je fais souffrir ces derniers jours, ces semaines ? Pardonne-moi, oui fais le pour moi. J'ouvre cette porte, comme dans un rêve, je ne m'y étais jamais aventuré auparavant, pas que je ne venais pas te voir, mais quand je contemplais cette porte dans cet état d'esprit je n'avais jamais osé faire affront à la poignée.

Un élan de courage, allons tenter, nous prouver que nous sommes comme les autres, que nous pouvons peut être toucher le bonheur.

Un brin de folie qui ne souhaite que le soulagement, la guérison de ses maux.

Encore une résignation, la confiance seule s'effiloche, le deuil approche.

Quelques pas hésitants, le souffle se fait court.

Une compréhension dans des yeux embués, un cœur qui bat à tous rompre.

Un bouquet de fleur, puéril, enfantin, pur, un sourire tendre, plein d'espoir.

Une fenêtre qui s'ouvre, une bouffée d'air qui chasse les appréhensions.

Une fleure qui fane comme une larme qui coule, et si jamais ça en avait était autrement ?

Un frôlement, une caresse, un espoir qui afflut, qui virevolte et qui s'embrase.

Un accomplissement, une réponse qui approche, des larmes, du soulagement… Et puis un sourire, une infinie tendresse.

Quelques coups contre la porte, un amour qui veut s'avouer, une amitié qui se veut consoler.

Un regard en arrière, pour contempler ce qui reste, mais aucun regrets, sourds à l'appel qui pourrait le guérir.

Un regard vers le ciel, un cri vers la destiné, pourquoi doit-il être conscient de ce qui s'apprête à déchirer leurs vies ?

Une révélation, _quelques mots prononcés, _si beau,_ s_i vrai.

Un cœur qui s'affole, enfin, deux corps que s'enlassent pour ne plus se quitter.

Une impatience qui pousse à brûler les étapes, à ouvrir ce rempart sans plus attendre, pour rester là, sans plus aucuns espoir.

Une délivrance, cette chute, cet autre endroit qui nous attend, cette autre âme disparue qui étend les bras avec se sourire si bien connu, si chaleureux.

Ludwig rompt la baiser pour répéter :

_« Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé Naoji, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu es tout… »_

Cette sincérité scellée dans cette si belle promesse d'amour partagé.

Un corps étendu sur le sol glacial et pavé de cette cours habituellement si accueillante. Un corps froid, qui sourit à sa sœur retrouvée et à ses soucis oubliés, sans savoir que derrière lui il laisse une âme sœur, seule avec son amour à jamais impossible. Mais Ed ne pleurera pas, du haut de la chambre d'Orphé il regarde par la fenêtre, il regarde son ami, son amour qui l'a lâchement abandonné.

Mais plus que de la déception, une profonde détresse, une tristesse sans borne, une blessure qui ne guérira jamais et une détermination, rendre le monde plus beau pour pouvoir un jour monter la haut et montrer à celui qu'on aime ce qu'il a manqué, ce qu'on a fait pour lui.

Camus souffle, il n'a plus le cœur à rester dans cette serre qui desormé se passera à jamais de sa présence. Camus va continuer, comme si de rien n'était, abandonnant sa seule passion au souvenir de leur ami disparu.

* * *

_Bon voilà la fin désolé, heureuse pour certains, triste pour d'autres, j'ai longtemps hésité, mais je l'ai fait._

_Si vous faites attention certains mots sont en italique, et dans les phrases qui se succèdent à la fin, c'est les pensées des personnages qui se répètent dans l'ordre : Ed, Orphé, Camus, Ludwig, Naoji._

_Pas trop triste ? Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?_


End file.
